Paper Flowers
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SasuHina Oneshot, review! Sasuke always gave Hinata paper flowers she wanted to thank him, so she wrote him a story.


Paper Flowers

By: AlwaysHiei

Dedicated to: Jiraiya-Sama1 (Carlos! It was originally gonna be my first GaaHina... but this is really important, and I think SasuHina makes it easier for me to write. :D I do believe you'll find it... very familiar.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does!

SasuHina Oneshot

"Paper Flowers"

"Here..." Sasuke said, handing Hinata a card, before smiling and excusing himself from her quickly. "Well, I'll see you later." 

"Bye Sasuke!" Hinata called softly to him as he walked away quickly.

She wasn't exactly sure why he suddenly gave her this, but curious, Hinata opened it and read what was written. It took her a couple minutes, as she reread it a couple times, but finally she closed the card and held it close to her, with a huge, beaming smile upon her face. She was so happy. He liked her. Sasuke liked her. Closing her eyes, she envisioned his pretty face with his very rare, small and gentle smile upon it.

This was all so wonderful, she wanted to stay in this moment forever...

Her eyes opened, but instead of finding herself still standing by the bench under that small tree, Hinata was staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

It was just a dream- a spectacular and wonderfully sweet dream, but still just a dream and nothing more.

But even though it was just a simple dream, the joy Hinata had felt during it, and the things that had happened within it, changed the way she viewed her ally and friend Sasuke-- or perhaps it simply increased the feelings she had for him already?

Hinata had discovered months ago she had feelings for Sasuke, but they were very slight-- no, her crush on Naruto was much larger, and Hinata paid it a lot more attention.

But after that dream, somehow the image of Sasuke's smiling face still stuck in her mind, Hinata had no thoughts of Naruto the entire day. All she could think about was Sasuke, all of the wonderful things about him, the qualities she may have previously overlooked, but now seemed so huge, and they pushed her feelings for him to something much more throughout the day. When it ended, it was as though Naruto and Sasuke had switched places almost, her Naruto-feelings shrinking substantially.

When she went to sleep that night, she hoped so badly she'd redream the same thing. Sadly, she did not, but she could still remember the previous night's dream clearly anyways.

-------

It was a few days later, and Hinata was coming towards the end of a rather average day for Hinata, as she'd spent most of it just training with her team. She was walking home, ready to just sit on her bed and relax.

"Hinata."

Coming out of her thoughts, Hinata looked in front of her to figure out who'd called her name, only to see Sasuke standing there.

"O-oh, Sasuke! Hello!" She greeted, smiling at him, her heart beating faster. 

Without a word, he held something up to her in his hand, clearly trying to give it to her.

Hinata gently took the white item from him, realizing as she did that it was a paper flower.

Hinata was more than a little surprised at this sudden, wonderfully kind gester from Sasuke.Looking at the flower, it was pretty, and Hinata immediately liked it very much.It was made of your normal paper, and it wasn't that complicated or exotic looking, but none the less very, very pretty, and very well-made by Sasuke.

"Thank you, S-Sasuke!" She said, delighted at his gift, as the two fell into step beside her, apparently going the same way for a while. "I'm g-going to put i-it in my room wh-when I get home."

Sasuke just smiled at his friend, and bid her goodbye as he was going in a different direction.

Hinata waved back at him as they split ways, and kept her eyes on the flower all the way home, extremely happy at receiving it. Although the day had been very average and nothing special, this flower from Sasuke had made it perfectly spectacular for Hinata.

When she got back to her home, she placed the flower into a blue pencil-holder-cup she'd found, sitting on her desk, and couldn't help but to stare at it every time she could.

----

It was another day, one week later, and all of the rookie nine and Gai's team were free and had decided to hang out.

It was known that Sasuke enjoyed origami sometimes, as a simple skill he could use to entertain himself occasionally, and that he was good at it, but as Hinata walked into the ramen stand to meet everyone, running a couple minutes late, it seemed that everyone had only just now realized he could make flowers.

All of the kunoichi's present were surrounding Sasuke, asking him to make them one.

Now, Sasuke wasn't exactly the nicest person ever, but he wasn't always blatantly rude or anything (Especially not to friends), so he agreed to their requests and got to work making a few.

After she'd greeted everyone else, Hinata made her way over to Sasuke to give him her greetings and perhaps even have a conversation with him. 

"Sasuke, hi." Hinata greeted, taking a seat at the table next to him.

"Oh. Hello, Hinata." He said, looking up from his work to smile at her.

"So a-all the girls a-are asking for f-flowers now?" Hinata asked, smiling back at him as she indicated the partially folded paper in his hand.

"Yes, they are." He affirmed, but continued on to say, "But I made yours because I wanted to, you never asked or even mentioned them to me. So yours it means more."

Hinata, with her shy demeanor, could not help but to blush at this. It really was such a nice thing to say.

---

After eating, the group just decided to head to the training grounds, so they could have some fun sparring each other, or just sitting around talking.

Sasuke had successfully managed to finish the requested flowers, and everyone who'd gotten one were busy looking them over and saying how nice they were.

Hinata watched them do this, while sitting under a tree by Sasuke. Hinata noted they each had one, but looking over at him, she saw that Sasuke was busy folding another one. 'Someone must've asked for two or something.' Hinata figured.

As her companion was silent, and she was pretty well content with that herself, Hinata entertained herself by watching Naruto trying to show the other guys some new move, before she slowly spaced out.

"Here."

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by Sasuke's voice, as he held up a familiar looking object in his hand. Another flower for her.

Hinata took it from him again, and immediately felt very happy at once again receiving such a considerate gift.

"Now you have two while everyone else only has one, so you're more important."

When she got home that night, she placed the flower into the blue pencil holder with the other one, immensely jubilant over it.

----

"I couldn't think of anything else." Sasuke explained, handing the two paper flowers to Tenten. He wasn't one for getting gifts, but she was his ally, he was at her celebration, and the gift was simply enough anyways. (Not to mention, Naruto and Sakura had made him get her something anyways)

It was Tenten's birthday today.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Tenten replied, taking them both, smiling, and wandering off, probably to talk to Ino or Sakura.

Everyone had just gone to dinner together in celebration, and were just getting on their way to go to a local festival going on that day as well. Hinata got up from her chair, and pushed her seat back in, about to start walking towards the door with everyone.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" She replied, not turning around as she was trying to get to the door through a large group of people.

"Do you want another one too?" He asked, and Hinata could tell he meant another flower.

"S-sure." Was her answer, actually rather excited to get another.

----

It was later on that night when Sasuke approached her and handed her the new one.

Once again she was overjoyed, and thanked him with a smile.

And of course when she got home, she put it with the others in the pencil holder.

----

"Which one of us is it for, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, taking the flower from him.

"Whoever wants it can have it." He said.

But it did not go unnoticed by any of the girls except Hinata that when he was asked who it was for, and when he replied, and even when he handed the flower to her, Sasuke was staring at Hinata.

"Here, Hinata." Sakura handed the flower straight to her, without even the slightest discussion amongst the others-- all the other girls just smiled or nodded in agreement.

"N-none of you want it?" Hinata questioned, surprised they gave it up so easily, but very glad they did, and clearly hoping they'd keep it this way.

"It's yours, Hinata." Ino replied.

Hinata smiled, and put it in her pocket for the rest of the simple mission (Which was to just weed some ladies very large garden out) until she got home and put it in her pencil holder too.

----

"For you." Sasuke said, once again handing her a familiar item. A paper flower. But this time, it was different than the others-- this time, it wasn't white, but rather the stem was green and the flower part was a bright, beautiful yellow. It was possibly the prettiest one yet.

Hinata took it again, and put it in her pencil holder with the others as soon as she got home. By this time, it was getting hard to fit them all in there together-- Hinata secretly hoped she'd have to someday find another container to fit more.

----

"Here..." Sasuke said, handing Hinata something familiar to her- but it was not the usual flower, but rather, a card. He smiled at her and excused himself from her quickly. "Well, I'll see you later." 

"Bye Sasuke!" Hinata called softly to him as he walked away quickly.

It was all so familiar-- like that dream she'd had. Just like it. Hinata immediately opened the card and read what was inside, though it took her a couple minutes, as she reread it a couple times, but finally she closed the card and held it close to her, with a huge, beaming smile upon her face. She was so happy. He liked her. Sasuke liked her. Closing her eyes, she envisioned his pretty face with his very rare, small and gentle smile upon it.

This was all so wonderful, she wanted to stay in this moment forever...

Her eyes opened, and she found herself still standing by the bench under that small tree, staring at where Sasuke'd just left to.

She had to tell him she felt the same, but she wouldn't see him until perhaps tomorrow, when he'd probably stop by the Hokage's office at some time. She'd have to figure out a way to tell him then.

----

The moment Hinata got home, she started writing. She wouldn't have time tomorrow to tell him her feelings in person considering he'd be going on a mission, so she'd have to just slip him a note to read or something.

But she didn't just want to tell him how she felt, she also wanted to thank him- for being her friend, for liking her back, and for giving her those flowers...

Those flowers that made her happy, and always made the day she received it and days afterwards even, seem so perfect. The flowers that made everything good for her.

Hinata didn't know how to do origami though, so she couldn't give him a flower back or anything. She could always learn right then, but she wanted what she did to be something else, something that she was already good at it, something she already enjoyed to do, because she wanted it to really be something from her.

So she wrote him a story.

Hinata liked to write, and she was pretty okay at it too. She wanted to write him a story that would mean something to him and her, and could express the joy he gave her clearly to him, and could also tell him how she felt within the story.

So she sat down, got some paper and a pen, the five flowers right in front of her as inspiration, and she wrote one.

She wrote him a rather short story that she figured would be familiar to him.

Familiar indeed, but with changes in character (she didn't want it to be exact, because that would get too boring) and setting, even a couple minor changes in plot.

It was in the girl's point of view-- the girl represented Hinata, and Hinata used the girl to express how she really felt.

And it was about a boy who liked his good friend, and was good at origami. He would make her nice gifts out of paper, probably to show how he felt.

The girl liked him back, but she never told him or anything. She wasn't oblivious (not as much as he thought, anyways), she did sometimes wonder if he felt the same way. Especially after she had a dream about him telling her he liked her- that dream was strangely very realistic. She always accepted his gifts in great joy, as they made her so excited and happy.

Originally the girl only liked her friend a little bit-- she had another person whom she liked as well, but much, much more.

But whether he realized it or not, the boy changed that himself by being her friend, helping her out when she needed it, and giving her hose simple but precious flowers. He showed her what a great person he was, and made her feelings start to grow.

After a while, she practically forgot her feelings for the other guy, and only focused on her good friend.

Here Hinata changed the story, to add more creativity-- but it still expressed the way she felt anyways.

One day in a boring class at school, the girl and a guy began passing notes. Earlier that day, their little group of friends had been jokingly playing truth or dare, but had never got to finish at lunch due to the bell ringing.

He dared her to tell him who she liked.

She was nervous, but also excited. She wasn't going to tell him who she liked, but she could tell this was going to somehow lead to a lot more discoveries concerning both of their feelings, eventually.

She wrote she wouldn't tell him, but they were in the class. She asked who he liked, and he merely told her they were in the class too.

They argued the entire period on that note, asking questions and trying to figure it out.

After a few days of note passing in that class, they agreed to tell each other in notes on the last day of school, after school-- and neither could open the notes until they'd gotten home.

The entire week before the last day, the girl's excitement was massive. She'd miss her pals over Summer, but she really wanted to know how he felt.

Finally it came time to give the notes to each other.

After school, they handed the pieces of paper to each other and put them in their pockets, before saying goodbye.

When she got home, the girl opened the note to realize he did indeed like her. And also that he thought was extremely oblivious, but still. She thought back to what she'd written to him, and hoped he'd read it by this time.

"The person I have feelings for is you. Really, I like you very much. And I'd like to thank you. You're such a wonderful friend and person to me, you support me and help me when I need it. You're always there for me, and I appreciate it very much.

And I'd like to thank you dearly for the wonderful paper flowers you made for me, I love them all very much-- they all made me very happy, and it was so kind of you to make them.

Thank you."

When Hinata finished, she folded the story into a small square. In the morning, she woke up early and hurried to catch Sasuke before he went on any mission. She was lucky, she was able to get him right before he went inside Hokage's office to get his new assignment.

"Here, Sasuke." She said, holding out her story to him. He took it, though he seemed a tad nervous to see her after giving her that card yesterday.

"I wrote a s-story for you, Sasuke. It... it should explain my f-feelings to you. Please, just read it when you get chance."

The End

This was stuff that happened to me.

And this is my thank you for not only the flowers, but for being such a wonderful guy to me.

Sorry if it's kinda long.

There are obvious changes when it comes to characters (I'm not like Hinata that much in how I act, and you're nicer than Sasuke) and setting.

And for everyone else. If you're wondering, "God AlwaysHiei, not only did you make us read a weird story, you didn't even tell us what happened after she gave it to him!" Sorry but, I don't know yet:D Make something up in your mind maybe? I'm just gonna wait until I do know myself, but you guys can't really do that... Well, if you ask maybe I'll tell you if it was happy or something, when I do know.

Anyhoo, please review, I worked hard and I like reviews!

Seeya,

AlwaysHiei 


End file.
